nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Battle 2:Mortal Kombat Battle Royale
Welcome to the 2nd official ULTIMATE BATTLE! This is where you will get to see another group of like 40 characters kill each other for your amusement. If you read the first one, then you know the rules. But in case you don't, here's a quick rundown. 1.No Holds Barred 2.Only 1 winner 3.Must be killed to be elimanated 4.Characters can do anything they want.(except for leave the arena) 5.They are allowed to team up if they want to.(Remember Mr Game and Watch, ROB, and Duck Hunt?) 6.Memes are allowed to be used This time, the type of characters used are gonna be only MORTAL KOMBAT KHARACTERS! Characters As I have said, the only people used tis time will be MK characters. These can be any character from any of the MK games. The only exceptions are 3rd party DLC from MK9 and MKX.(Like Freddy and Jason) Like before, if that person dies, I'll put in parenthesis next to their name dead. So in other words, no Kratos, Freddy, Jason, or Predator. Also to clarify, Rain, Tanya, Tremor, Skarlet, and Kenshi were playable before, just in older games. There will be 45 kombatants in this fight. The Kombatants are: Liu Kang(dead) Kung Lao(dead) Kitana(dead) Jade(dead) Johnny Cage(dead) Sonya Blade(dead) Scorpion(dead) Sub-Zero(dead) Reptile(dead) Raiden(dead) Baraka(dead) Mileena(dead) Shang Tsung(dead) Quan Chi(dead) Goro(dead) Kintaro(dead) Motaro(dead) Rain(dead) Skarlet(dead) Tanya(dead) Tremor(dead) Kotal Kahn(dead) Cassie Cage(dead) Kano(dead) Kung Jin(dead) Nightwolf(dead) D'vorre(dead) Erron Black(dead) Noob Saibot(dead) Smoke(dead) Cyrax(dead) Sektor(dead) Ermac(dead) Stryker(dead) Takeda(dead) Kenshi(dead) Jax(dead) Jaquie Briggs(dead) Ferra/Torr(dead) Sheeva(dead) Sindel(dead) Kabal(dead) Ashrah(dead) Shao Kahn Shinnok(dead) The Fight Location:The Arena Time:NOON The kombatants looked at each other as the countdown began from 100 to 0. At 90, they stood ready. At 60, some were looking around, trying to get a better view of the arena. At 20, some were obviously scared for their lives. Then at 10. Everyone said their prayers. 3..... 2..... 1..... ROUND 1..... FIGHT! Nick shot a Firework in the air beginning the Match. WARNING: THIS IS GONNA BE SOME BRUTAL SHIT IF YOU HAVE A WEAK STOMACK, YOU SHOULD NOT READ THIS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED Scorpion glared at Sub-Zero. Kano stabbed Kung Lao with his knife and then broke his neck. Goro grabbed Baraka and threw him. Baraka landed on Smoke and stabbed him in the neck. Kabal ran by and tripped Ashrah, then he kicked her in the face.Johnny kicked Kung Jin in the gut and then uppercuted his head off. Liu Kang punched Sindel and then blasted her with a fireball. Shao Kahn ripped Jade in half and then headbutted Jax. Scorpion and Sub-Zero started to fight. Kabal stuck his hookblade into Ashrah and pulled out her guts. 40 KOMBATANTS REMAINING! Sindel was fighting with Stryker, when all of a sudden, Kintaro came running by and decapitated Stryker. Then he mauled Sindel. Shao Kahn ripped Jax's arms off and beat him with them. Then Quan Chi joined in by ripping off one of Jax's legs and started to beat him with it too. "GET OVER HERE"! Scorpion yelled as he threw his rope dart. It hit Kano in his chest and pulled his lungs out. Then Ermac made Shang Tsung's brain explode. 35 KOMBATANTS REMAINING! Baraka ran at Motaro, Motaro ran at Baraka. They collide head-on. They both get a headache. Then Raiden comes out of no where and blasts them with electricity, killing Baraka. Then Motaro runs over Raiden and charges into Skarlet. Skarlet uses her knife to slice Motaro's throat, then she stabs Cassie. Kenshi uses his sword like a boomerang and uses it to kill Sektor. Then Ermac blows up Cyrax and Reptile. 30 KOMBATANTS REMAINING! Raiden gets up and manages to blast Jaque. Scorpion turns into a scorpion and rips Nightwolf in half. Sub-Zero grabs Tanya by the throat and freezes her. Then he throws her on the ground and shatters her. Kabal rams into Goro and knocks them both thorough the wall and into another area. Johnny chops Takeda's head open and then puts a trophy there. Then Cassie shoots Raiden in the face, and then takes a selfie with him. Then we see Kabal come back out of the other area holding Goro's head. Shao Kahn starts fighting with Kotal Kahn. Then we see Shinnok laying out the other fighters. He kills Ferra/Torr and Jacque. Then Shao Kahn killed D'vorre. Kenshi killed Skarlet. Then Tremor was beaten by Kitana. Kitana stabbed Tremor in his brain and pulled it out. 20 KOMBATANTS REMAINING! Noob stunned Mileena and then used Make a Wish on her.(the fatality where he rips them in half) Then Ermac was killed by Kotal Kahn. Shao Kahn killed Sonya and then he smacked Johnny flying into a wall. Kintaro ran into Liu Kang. But Liu Kang managed to hit him with the Fist of Flame. Shao Kahn and Kotal Kahn teamed up to fight Shinnok. Scorpion burnt Sheeva to a crisp and Sub-Zero ripped Kenshi's spine out. Kabal tackled Rain into a pool. But then Rain used the water pressure to blow Kabal up. Then Noob killed Cassie. Shinnok killed Kotal and then Erran Black shot Quan Chi in the head. 10 KOMBATANTS REMAINING! Shao Kahn threw his hammer at Erran Black and decapitated him. Shinnok killed Kitana and then Rain. Liu Kang used the Fist of Flame on Sub-Zero. Then Scorpion took Johnny to Hell! Scorpion came back from Hell and fried Liu Kang to a crisp. FINAL 4 KOMBATANTS! Scorpion Noob Shao Kahn Shinnok Noob and his clone fought Shao Kahn while Scorpion fought Shinnok. Scorpion injured Shinnok, but was killed by him. Then Shao Kahn killed Noob. FINAL BATTLE! "You are pathetic and weak". said Shao Kahn. "I will show you the power of an elder god". said Shinnok. ROUND 1 FIGHT Shao Kahn headbutted Shinnok. Shinnok took 80 points of damage. "OH HELL NO"! said Shinnok. "THIS ISN'T A RPG"! Shinnok smacked Shao Kahn with a giant bone hand. Shao Kahn came back and headbuted him again. Shinnok fell down and was injured. But he got back up. ROUND 2 FIGHT Shinnok smacked Shao Kahn and then kneed him in the face. Shao Kahn got right back up and smacked him with his hammer. Shinnok managed to knock Shao Kahn down and slam a sword into him. Shao Kahn rose back up. ROUND 3 FIGHT Shao Kahn ran at Shinnok, Shinnok ran at Shao Kahn. They collided in a clash of power. Shao Kahn won the struggle and then smacked Shinnok with his hammer. Shinnok managed to stand and then blasted Shao Kahn off of the building with a blast. Shao Kahn began to have a green light appear above him. But, then he broke out of it and said "I will end this now". He jumped back on the buillding, Kicked Shinnok in the gut, smacked him with his hammer, and then threw him off the building. Shinnok got dizzy. Shao Kahn jumped down next to him and said "FINISH HIM"! Shao Kahn laughed and grabbed and then ripped Shinnok in half. Shao Kahn wins FATALITY! Why did Shao Kahn win? Simple. He has proven to be stronger than any other MK character ever. In MK9, at the very beggining, he is shown to have killed all the other kombatants except for Raiden. Before it ends, we see him about to finish Raiden off when we go back in time to when Raiden is talking to Liu Kang. As for Shinnok, he WAS an elder god. In MKX, he is killed by Cassie, a normal human. He is killable in the MK games, so he was killable in here. Raiden had to earn the power of the elder gods in order to actually kill Shao Kahn. So lets see: Shinnok-Killed by human. Shao Kahn-Killed by warrior with elder gods's power. The difference is clear. Shao Kahn sure gave this battle a fatality. The winner is Shao Kahn. Category:Fights Category:Ultimate Battle